


Who Cares? Cause I Don't

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Dating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Roses, Salt, Yelling, lying, proposal, salt on adrien, salt on stupid class, salty time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Mari has had it with classmates. It's been a year since Lie-la came and she only has a few friends. But luckily she has the best boyfriend in the world. Also luckily, he has something big planned for her which will make everything else not important.





	Who Cares? Cause I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s another one!! This is gonna be salty. Towards adrien and the class in general. Ya, i just annoyed with them. Btw, adrien here is gonna be a bit ooc, and wants both LB and Mari. Ya, just gotta get this outta my system. Anyways, here it is!!!

Mari kissed Damian’s cheek in goodbye as she raced up the steps to make it to class before the bell rang. She arrived in the class with a couple of minutes to spare. And just in time to hear another one of Lila’s lies. “Prince Ali says we should meet up again. He probably just misses me so much,” Lila said and Mari scoffed and rolled her eyes walking to the back of the class. It’s been a year since she arrived, and she was true to her word. She took almost all her friends away.

But Chloe, Alix, Kim, and Max all knew the truth. They didn’t believe her. They also became Mari’s protector, unknown to her. They made sure Lila didn’t try anything. “You’d think Rose would know the truth,” Alix commented leaning against Mari’s desk and Mari nodded agreement.

“You’d think,” Mari agreed with a sigh. Soon, Ms. Bustier came in, stopping Lila’s ‘stories’ to start class.

While Ms. Bustier did nothing to help Mari with her situation, she at least gives Mari a break from Lila’s lies during class. The lunch bell soon rang and Mari followed her friends to the cafeteria to eat. Chloe joined them which surprised them. Their sorta-friend usually ate at her father's hotel. “What’s up Chloe?” Mari asked and Chloe sighed as she set the tray down.

“It’s Sabrina! She believes the liar. It’s ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe said and Mari gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry. But maybe, Lila’s tower of lies will fall soon,” Mari said.

“One can only hope, Mari,” Alix replied and the others nodded their agreement. They heard, rather than saw, Lila come in. Her obnoxious laugh. A sigh left Mari when she heard Lila come in. The group was quick to finish their lunches before heading into the Art room.

“Ah, welcome! Hello Chloe, Max, Kim. I don’t see you here much,” the man called out and the group smiled at him.

“Well, that might change,” Chloe said and Max nodded agreement.

“Why is that?” he asked curiously.

“Well, Mr. Andre, Lila was telling tall tales again. It was too aggravating to be around,” Chloe said and Mr. Andre nodded.

“Alright. I’m sorry to hear that,” he said looking between them. “You can come in here whenever you want. And if needed, I can give you a late pass,” he said and the group smiled at him before going to a table. Alix grabbed a can and started working on another street art on the wall while the others helped Mari do some sketches. All they did really was give suggestions of what she could design. Periodically, Alix would toss a can back to them and ask for a new one.

It was peaceful for the group. Soon, the bell rang and they packed up their stuff. “You go on ahead! I wanna finish this little detail before heading out,” Mari said and her friends nodded. She was able to finish the last detail in a minute and packed everything up before running out of the class.

“Mari!” Adrien called, stopping her before the class and Mari glared at him.

“What do you want Agreste?” Mari demanded and Adrien looked sadly at her.

“I get that you don’t like Lila, but you promised to take the high road,” Adrien said and Mari glowered at Adrien.

“I never agreed to it. But I  _ haven’t _ done anything to her. I’ve only ignored her. And, only my  _ friends _ call me Mari. You are  _ not _ my friend,” Mari said pushing Adrien aside and walked into the class.

“Marinette, how could you!?” Alya demanded while Lila cried in her seat with a few people comforting her.

“What?” Mari asked and Alya glared.

“Don’t play dumb! Lila told us you broke her phone during lunch!” she yelled and Mari turned to glare at the girl before glaring at Alya.

“I didn’t touch her stupid phone. I was with my friends. And when I wasn’t I was with Mr. Andre. I haven’t seen Lila since I left the cafeteria,” Mari said and her few friends nodded agreement.

“Ya, Alya! Mari couldn’t have done it! Not to mention, she wouldn’t  _ ever _ stoop so low,” Alix defended with Kim and Max nodding beside her. Alya opened her mouth only to be cut off.

“Now class! Please settle down,” Ms. Bustier called and everyone went to their seats. “Now, Marinette, did you break Lila’s phone at lunch?” she asked and Mari shook her head.

“I didn’t. I was always with someone, or in view of someone,” Mari answered and Ms. Bustier nodded.

“Alright then, let’s start the lesson now,” she called and Mari moved to get out her notes when she noticed something. Tucked safely to the side of her books, was a rose. Mari pulled it out with her things and smiled. She placed the rose beside her to look at it during class.

Class went by fairly quickly for Mari. she practically sprinted from her classroom when the bell rang. But someone grabbed her arm. “Mari,-” Adrien started and Mari ripped her arm from Adrien’s grasp.

“ ** _Don’t you dare call me that_ ** ,” Mari warned, turning her head to face him, and Adrien raised his hands.

“Marinette, you just need to calm down. I know Lila can be a good person. We just need to keep her from being akumatized,” Adrien started and Mari turned herself to half face Adrien and he saw the scowl on her lips.

“I have been letting her do as she pleases. Alright!? I have not done anything to expose her. She just keeps lying to have everyone turn on me. And  _ you _ have not done anything. You said you’d have my back.  _ But you don’t _ ,” Mari then turned her back to him. “Don’t bother me again,” she said and walked toward the door leading out.

“Girl! Who gave you that?” Alya asked coming up beside her and Mari just glanced at her without turning her head.

“None of your business,” Mari stated and walked forward. The scowl on her lips melted into a beaming smile when she saw Damian waiting in front of the school. “Damian!” she called and ran over to him. She jumped into a hug which Damian caught with ease. He spun her a little, causing a laugh to bubble out of her. He then set her down and raised one of her hands up and placed a kiss.

“I see you got my rose, Angel,” Damian said and Mari nodded.

“Thank you,” she said and the two started walking back to the bakery, unaware of the audience behind them at the school’s doors.

_ My  _ princess _ has a boyfriend!? Unacceptable! _ , Adrien thought glowering at Damian, trying to burn a hole threw his head. Adrien then ran over to them. “Marinette. Can we talk?” Adrien asked and the two stopped. Mari’s smile left, turning to a neutral face as she turned to look at Adrien.

“You had your chance to talk today. Now, why don’t you leave me alone,” Mari suggested and Adrien scowled and gripped her arm. This time Damian stepped between the two, ripping his hand off Mari.

“She said no,” Damian said with a glare. “Now leave her alone.” With that, he took Mari’s hand and the two went into the bakery, greeting Mari’s parents and Alfred who wanted to help them by maning the register. The three greeted them with smiles before they went upstairs to the apartment. Dick was there reading a book and he waved to the two.

“Hey, baby bird, Maribug,” Dick greeted with a smile and Mari smiled back.

“Where are the others?” Mari asked and Dick smiled.

“Bruce had some things that needed to be dealt with and Jason and Tim decided to go with,” he said and Mari nodded.

“Alright. Let me go put this in a vase, alright?” she said and walked into the kitchen to get a vase for her rose. When she returned and placed the rose on the coffee table, Damian was sitting down.

“Why don’t we play some Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” Dick asked and Mari smirked.

“You’re going down!” she said but then they heard screaming. She looked at the two and they nodded. She ran up to her room while Tikki flew over to her. “Tikki, spots on!” she yelled and transformed while running. She went out onto the balcony and threw her yo-yo and went to where she saw smoke rising.

“How dare you hurt my babies!” the man yelled. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and stopped the man from hurting the civilians, allowing them to run to safety. “Ladybug! Give me your miraculous!” he demanded and moved toward her.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked flipping away from the man. The man sent thorny vines her way and she dodged them.

“I’m Father Nature! You people hurt my babies and I’m going to stop you!” the man yelled, more vines came at her. She ran to the side and dove behind a car. Robin and Nightwing landed beside her and looked at the akuma.

“What happened?” Robin asked.

“Father Nature, I’m guessing he’s a gardener and someone or a company hurt his plants,” Ladybug said and they nodded.

“Do you know where the akuma is?” Nightwing asked as they ran from where they were hiding to help other civilians. Ladybug looked closely at the man. He was entirely green, his hair a deeper green too. His outfit looked to be made of leaves. He had vines circling his arms and legs. On his neck was a black necklace that had a red flower.

“I’m thinking it’s the necklace,” she replied and the two nodded.

“I’m here milady!” Chat yelled and Ladybug sighed as she watched Chat run toward Father Nature and attack. Father Nature whacked him aside easily and Ladybug shook her head as he slide down the wall he hit.

“Lucky Charm!” she yelled, swinging her yo-yo about before throwing it up. What came down was a packet of seeds. “Seeds?” she questioned and looked around trying to find what she could do with them. “I have an idea,” she called and the two came back toward her.

“What is it?” Robin asked. Ladybug told them the plan and they nodded. Ladybug went in front of Father Nature while Nightwing and Robin went to the sides.

“What do you think of this?” Ladybug yelled ripping open the packet and dumbing the seeds on the ground. She then stepped on them. Really, that didn’t do anything to the seeds, but it angered Father Nature. He then thrust a hand at her, vines shooting forward at her. She flipped away and threw her yo-yo at Father Nature’s legs.

Father Nature tripped, giving Robin an opening. Robin threw a Batarang and the necklace and it flew off Father Nature’s neck. Nightwing caught the necklace with his staff as Father Nature turned to him with a snarl. As he went to attack, Nightwing jumped onto the vines and pushed up with a flip. As he flipped over Father Nature’s head, he threw the necklace to Ladybug. She grabbed the necklace and broke the flower charm there.

An akuma flew out and Marinette smiled. “No more evil-doing for you little akuma,” she said and swung her yo-yo at the butterfly catching it. “Gotcha,” she said and tapped the yo-yo once more. “Bye-bye, little butterfly!” and the purified butterfly flew off with Ladybug giving a wave.

“Here,” Robin said holding out the seed packet. Ladybug smiled at that and took it from him.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted throwing it up and all the damage done got fixed. Ladybug then went over to the man wearing gardening clothes looked around confused.

“Where am I? What happened?” he asked as Ladybug helped him up.

“You were akumatized sir,” she said handing over the necklace.

“Oh my. I’m sorry about the trouble I may have caused,” he said and Ladybug just smiled.

“It’s fine, sir. But I do think you should go home and rest,” she said and the man nodded and left. She then turned to Robin and Nightwing who smiled at her. “I think it’s time to leave,” she said when her earrings beeped.

“That was  _ purr _ -fect, Milady,” Chat said coming over to them and Ladybug glared at him.

“No, it wasn’t. You got knocked out of the fight within minutes of arriving! You should have gone straight to me for a plan. But you didn’t. If you don’t shape up, I’m going to the Guardian,” Ladybug said and Chat looked at her in shock.

“But it’s all good now, Milady,” Chat tried with a flirtatious smile and Ladybug groaned. “Why don’t we go celebrate this win?” he asked grabbing her hand. Ladybug ripped her hand from his grip though.

“No, Chat. Stop flirting with me. I don’t like it. Plus, I have a boyfriend out of the mask. So. Leave. Me.  _ Alone _ !” she yelled and Chat looked startled but frowned at her.

“But the Ladybug and Cat are meant to be! We’re soulmates!” he said and both Nightwing and Robin growled at him, both having looks of disgust on their faces.

“She’s not a piece of property, brat,” Robin said and Nightwing nodded.

“Now, bratchat. Leave Ladybug alone. She has already said she doesn’t like you, nor wants to be with you. She even has a boyfriend who would probably kill you if you don’t stop. Now, if we hear that you haven’t, well, there’s a couple of people who would be glad to  _ teach _ you a lesson,” Nightwing said seriously which had Ladybug and Robin surprised as they never seen him like this. Meanwhile, Chat was scared from the threat. Chat nodded and ran off and Ladybug smiled thanks. The three then went back to the bakery. Ladybug destransformed as she landed in her room. She caught Tikki as she fell into her hands and the little kwami looked tired and furious at the same time.

“Ooooh. We atta talk to Master Fu! Chat’s behavior is becoming unacceptable!” Tikki fumed as Mari handed her a macaroon.

“Ya,” Mari said softly and Damian placed a hand on her shoulder, in his other hand was his mask. Dick also had his mask in hand.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this, Angel,” Damian said and Mari smiled.   
“I know,” she replied. “Why don’t you get changed? The bakery will be closing and I don’t think you want my parents to discover your identities,” Mari said and the two nodded. Once they were changed, they came down to see Alfred scratching Tikki’s head with a smile. He looked up at them as they came down.

“Ms. Marinette explained what happened. I hope you two are ok,” Alfred said and the two nodded. “Alright, Master Damian, Master Dick, it’s time to go. Master Bruce got reservations and I don’t think you want to make him late,” he said and the two nodded. “Ms. Marinette, We’ll be back in 20 minutes to pick you and your parents up,” Alfred said and Mari smiled.

“Tell Bruce thank you again. I’m really happy that we got invited,” Mari said and the three smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Angel,” Damian said kissing her cheek as they left and Mari waved goodbye.

“Is the dress ready?” Tikki asked and Mari smiled.

“Yeah!” Mari said and raced up the stairs to her bedroom. On the mannequin was a pink floor-length dress. It had thin sleeves going to a sweetheart neckline with a layered skirt. The edges of each layer were lined with black lace. On each layer, there was a faint apple blossom, Mari’s signature design. On the bodice was the same design on the sides going up. At the hips was black lace that started the skirt. On the side was a butterfly.  **(You know, the dress that got leaked)**

Mari put the dress on and spun a bit while Tikki clapped. “It’s perfect!” Tikki said and Mari smiled. She took her hair down and did a side braid, putting a butterfly clip at the end. She then grabbed her purse and Tikki flew into it as Mari went down.

“Sweetie! You look amazing!” Sabine said and Mari smiled. Both her mom and dad dressed up a bit too. They were told it was a high-end restaurant so they put on their best. Tom was in a suit, though the jacket wasn’t buttoned. Sabine was in a nice white dress that looked like her normal outfit, but it went to the floor and had full sleeves. To top it off, she put a blossom in her hair.

“My little girl looks beautiful!” Tom said and Mari smiled at her parents.

“Alfred will be here soon. We should go downstairs,” Mari said and her parents nodded agreement. They went downstairs and waited on the sidewalk for Alfred to come. While waiting, Nino came by.

“Whoa, dudette!” he said smiling and Mari looked a bit warily at her classmate. “You look amazing, Mari!” he complimented and Mari smiled.

“Thanks,” she replied and Nino smiled.

“Have a nice dinner!” he called out walking away and Mari waved, glad that Nino was nice to her. Soon after, Alfred pulled up to the bakery in the limo. The three walked over to the door and Tom opened the door. Mari and Sabine slide in quickly and Tom followed suit and closed the door. Mari sat next to Damian and held his hand while her parents sat across from Bruce and Damian’s brothers.

“You look magnificent, Angel,” Damian said and Mari blushed at the compliment.

“Thank you,” she replied shyly and Bruce smiled over at them.

“That is a beautiful dress, Marinette. Did you make it?” Bruce asked and Mari nodded.

“I did!” she said and Damian’s family looked over at her shocked but amazed.

“That’s really cool!” Dick said.

“Amazing quality,” Bruce said while the other two just nodded along. For the rest of the drive, they talked about their days while Damian held Mari’s hand loosely and traced a circle with his thumb.

“We’re here,” Alfred called and everyone slowly got out of the car. Mari stared in amazement at the restaurant that they were at.

“Whoa,” was all she could say and Damian smiled and linked their arms.

“I hope you enjoy it,” Damian said and she smiled at him.

“I enjoy anything when you’re with me,” Mari said and this time, Damian had a faint blush and smile. Alfred found a place to park while they went in and he soon made it in time as they were being led to their table.

**XXX**

Adrien paced his room angrily he couldn’t believe what was going on. First, his princess, Mari, was being harsh to the class. Then not telling them anything when they asked about the rose. She was downright hostile to them. He could guess that that boy she was with was her boyfriend. Which was unacceptable. Now his lady, his darling Ladybug, has a boyfriend. Apparently. He growled at that. Plagg was sitting on the bed eating his cheese while this was happening.

Plagg looked warily at his holder. “Kid,” he started and Adrien glared at the kwami.

“ _ What _ ?” Adrien demanded, glaring at his kwami. Plagg for once was scared of his holder. He shook his head and went off to hide in Adrien’s bed. “Plagg! Claws out!” he yelled.

“No--!” Plagg yelled out before getting sucked into the ring. Once he was transformed, Adrien went to Marinette’s place. But there was no one there. The lights were off and he looked into the windows and saw no one inside.

“Where could she have gone?” he asked. He started running about Paris trying to find her when he finally found her. Well, from where he was, he could only see Tom and Sabine really.

**XXX**

The group ate dinner happily. They talked about anything and everything. Though, Mari noticed that Damian was getting nervous as time went on. She laid a hand on his and looked at him worriedly. “Everything alright, Dove?” she asked and he nodded.

“Yes!” he said while his family and hers shook their heads. They knew what he was planning. He had asked Mari’s parents for permission a little while ago. Soon, dessert came and they ate in peace. Soon everyone was finished and Bruce was paying for the meal. “Angel,” Damian said and she looked over at him curiously.

“Yes?” she asked and promptly gasped as Damian got out of his chair and went down onto one knee. The whole restaurant was watching them then.

“Angel, Mari, Habib Albi, I love you so much. You didn’t know who I was when we first met, but we hit it off. You didn’t care about who my father was when you learned. You were the first person to care about me and not my name. You’ve held me up during the bad times, helped me heal when I was hurt or sick, pushed me to be the best me possible. In return, you allowed me to do the same. You light up any room you enter. Anytime I see you, my day brightens. You make everyday special. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? So that I can continue to be right by your side through thick and thin,” he asked and Mari had her hands over her mouth. Tears were trickling down her cheeks at his speech.

She started nodding rapidly. “Y-yes! Yes, yes!” she said and Damian placed the slim silver band onto her ring finger. On the silver band was a pink diamond held by their symbols, a robin and ladybug. She then flung herself at him into a hug which he happily gave. He picked them up and spun her happily as she laughed. The whole restaurant was clapping and cheering for them.

Damian soon set Mari down and pressed a chaste kiss onto her lips.

**XXX**

Chat could see clapping in the restaurant. But nothing else. He growled in frustration. He’ll just figure it out tomorrow during class.

**XXX**

Mari was on cloud 9. She looked at her engagement ring once more. A laugh left Damian as he saw that. “I take it you like the ring?” he asked and Mari nodded.

“It’s beautiful. Plus, I still can’t believe last night wasn’t a dream,” she said as they walked to her school.

“It feels like that for me too,” Damian replied and they stopped in front of the door. “I’ll pick you up after school, Angel,” Damian said kissing her hand.

“Till then, Dove,” she replied and they parted ways. She was partway to her class when a hand stopped her.

“Marinette, I don’t think you should see that guy anymore,” Adrien said and Mari turned to glare at Adrien.

“Why?” she demanded.   
“He’s dangerous,” Adrien said.

“Ha!” Mari glared at him with a sneer on her lips. “My love life is  _ NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS _ !” she shouted, causing everyone to look as Mari stomped back to her class. She went back to her desk and put her chin on the desk after setting her bag down.

“What happened?” Mari looked over and saw Chloe sitting next to her.

“Adrien tried running intervention on my love life,” Mari said and Chloe scoffed at that.

“He acts like a jealous ex!” Chloe said and Mari had to nod agreement. She took a deep breath and let it out, moving her left hand to look at the ring on her finger. “Did he?” she asked looking at the ring too.

“Yeah. Last night at dinner. It was sooo romantic,” Mari said dreamily.

“Oh, I wish I could have seen it!” Chloe said and Mari smiled.

“I can’t wait,” Mari said and Chloe nodded her agreement, already knowing what she thought. The class soon started and the day flew by. Mari’s few other friends found out that Mari was now engaged and expressed their happiness. No one else knew that Mari was engaged, which she had her friends to thank. It was when class was over that Lila created drama.

“I’m sorry. I can’t hide it anymore!” Lila cried her fake crocodile tears once more. “Marinette threatened me last night! She said she’d hurt me if I didn’t stay away from her or Adrien!” Lila cried and those that believed her glared at Mari.

“I didn’t threaten anyone!” Mari yelled in anger. “I was with my parents the whole time!” Mari shouted.

“Marinette, why would you do that?” Adrien asked.

Nino stood up then, rather abruptly and loudly, and placed a hand on Mari’s shoulder and turned to glare at the class. “She didn’t threaten anyone,” Nino said and everyone looked at him shocked. He never actively sided with either girl, only staying by his girlfriend's side. But it seems he had enough. “I live across from her. I saw her stay in her house until she left with her parents to go on a nice dinner date. When they came home, she went straight to bed. I saw her light go off while I was working on a playlist,” Nino said and the class looked between the two.

“Mari-”

“Don’t you  ** _dare_ ** speak to me, Agreste!” Mari shouted, cutting the model off. “You have not  _ once _ had my back since this started.  _ No more _ ,” she said standing up and heading to the door. She turned to Adrien while she heard footsteps coming closer. “I don’t know why we were even friends,” she said and slapped him across the face.

“How could you do that girl!? Why are you so jealous of Lila!?” Alya demanded and Mari laughed at that. But they could see that it wasn’t a happy one. It was a mocking one.

“My crush of Adrien died long ago, Cesaire. He’s nothing but a spineless coward. So really, thank you for showing me who you truly are Agreste,” Mari said turning to the person at the door and smiled.

“Well said, Angel,” Damian said kissing her on her cheek.

“You stay out of this! This doesn’t concern you!” Alya shouted and Damian just smirked. He could see a few classmates smirking with him, his Angel’s friends.

“Oh, but it does. Anything concerning my  _ Fiancee _ , concerns me too,” he said and the class jerked back in shock.

“He’s right, Cesaire. If you actually knew me, you’d have seen that I don’t love, or like for that matter, Agreste anymore. You would have seen that I fell for someone else. A real knight in shining armor,” Mari said and Damian smiled at that. “If this is done, we’re leaving now,” Mari said waving with her left hand. The class that was against her saw the ring on her finger and knew they messed up. Damian turned to smirk at Adrien.

“Thank you for giving me an Angel,  _ Agreste _ ,” Damian said Adrien’s last name with venom had the boy flinch. The whole class was shocked at seeing that and hearing that. “You were amazing, Angel,” Damian said kissing her left hand as they went out of the school.

“That was because of you,” Mari said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s the fic!! Man, I just really needed to do that to the class. I really liked writing this, especially the proposal and that verbal fight between Mari and the class. Not to mention, my second proposal fic. Nice. I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!! Until next time!!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
